Tutoring for Dummies
by MidnightWritings
Summary: The prestigious Konoha Boarding School has offered Hyuuga Hinata an all expense paid scholarship, complete with room and board. The catch? She has to tutor the most famous bad boys there. KisaHina Slight AkatsukiHina
1. Chapter 1

Tutoring for Dummies Ch 1

**This was a request from SnowsShadow. She's amazing so of course I had to say yes. Plus I wanted a challenge. X3 Hope you guys like this! My attempt at a KisaHina story! Oh yeah, told from Hinata's point of view if you couldn't figure that out… **

"Hinata! Hinata! You got a letter!" Hanabi says dancing into the kitchen with the envelope in her hand, waving it in the air. Cold dread curls into my stomach and I gently set down the dish I had been washing. I slip off my apron and drape it over a kitchen chair before I walk over to her. The last letter I'd gotten was from the Hyuuga Counsel telling me that I'd been taken out of the spot of heiress and it had been given to Hanabi instead.

"W-What is i-it?" I press my fingers together in front of me as she rips it open and throws the envelope onto the table. Her eyes go huge as she reads, her lips mouthing each of the words quickly. Her eyes go huge and she screams. Neji comes running in.

"What's wrong?!"

"OHMYKAMI!" She says and starts jumping up and down and screaming louder. Father comes in looking annoyed.

"Hanabi." She stops screaming and my blood runs cold at his tone. "Tell me why you're screaming."

"H-Hinata has been offered a place a place at Konoha Boarding School. Everything will be paid for," She says holding the letter out to him. I feel the blood draining from my face. I don't want to go to Konoha Boarding School, I'm perfectly happy at Konoha High School, where my friends are. His gaze meets mine and I stiffen.

"You will go."

…line…line…line…line…

It's two days later when I'm riding to the school. The train left just an hour ago and I'm already homesick. I know it may seem weak but I want to go home. I pull my knees to my chest and rest my forehead on them. I wrap my arms around them and try to hold back tears. Tears are the biggest sign of weakness, according to my father.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" A woman in the uniform required by the train company says. I nod and wipe the tears away with the heel of my hand.

"I-I'm fine, th-thank you for as-asking," I duck my head and she frowns but leaves me alone. That is the single longest train ride I have ever been on.

…line…line…line…line…

"Welcome to Konoha," A woman with blond hair pulled back into to a bun says with a smile as we zoom down the highway on the school limo. "My name is Tsunade and I'm the principle here," She reaches out to shake my hand. I take it and bow slightly, making her chuckle. "You don't need to bow to me,"

"S-Sorry Tsunade-sama," I stutter looking away as I take my hand back. She smiles kindly. I see pity and I duck my head, trying not to get mad.

"Please, just call me Tsunade." When I nod, she continues talking. "I consider each and every one of the two thousand three hundred and ninety-four students that go to my school my sons and daughters. You are no exception. Everyone who lives at the school lives in a dormitory on campus. They're divided by gender, of course. Your roommate is eagerly waiting your arrival; she hasn't had a roommate before. But I assure you she is very, very nice. Tenten is a master in martial arts and her grades are superb. It is a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a small kitchen. Meals are provided but if you'd rather make your own, that's fine. Ah…there it is," A huge, castle-like structure looms in front of us and I gulp loudly. "Don't be nervous, Hinata, the students you will be tutoring are very um… interesting,"

"You hesitated," I mumble pushing my fingers together. "They're…They're monsters aren't they?" She sighs and gently pinches the bridge of her nose.

"What gave it away?"

"You hesitated," I look away as the car slowly comes to a stop. A young man only a few years older than me jumps out and runs to open the door for us. I murmur my thanks and he gets my bags.

"They'll be taken to your room," Tsunade says and I nod. "First you're going to meet the boys you'll be tutoring, then you'll meet Tenten." After I nod again, she chatters excitedly as we walk down what seems like an endless hallway. After a while, a huge glass paneled door looms in front of us. I feel myself steadily going paler and paler as we get closer and closer. Definetly not a good thing…

"Here it is, my office," There's a small hint of pride in her voice.

"It's very big," I try and she just beams.

"Thanks," She says in a singsong tone as she opens the door.

"THE F*CK IS THIS ABOUT?!" The words hit me like a steam train and I flinch, not used to hearing the 'f' word. I never like hearing cuss words and this is no exception.

"Watch your language in my presence!" She slams her hands down on her desk, making the stuff in the room jump. Me included. "Now~" She turns to me smiling sweetly. "This is Hyuuga Hinata; she will be tutoring you,"

"H-Hi," I squeak and seven pairs of eyes turn towards me. I 'eep!' quietly and duck my head, trying not to make eye contact. I do, unfortunately and that sparks loud laughter from the swearing one.

"You're sh!tting me!" He chokes through his laughter. "You honestly expect _her_ to be able to tutor us?!" He starts bawling with laughter again.

"She is pretty little, yeah," The blond gets up and walks around me, looking up and down, occasionally 'hmm'ing or 'ahh'ing. "She's a tiny little girl, but she seems smart, un,"

"How do you know?" The blue-skinned one asks.

"Well by the way she stands it's obvious she's a vi-"

"Alright!" Tsunade interrupts as I turn a bright shade of cherry red. "That's Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Zetsu. You'll be tutoring them." My eyes roll back and I feel myself going into a faint.

I'm going to be tutoring…them?!

…line…line…line…line…

When I wake back up, lips are on mine. I squeal and try to claw them away like they have rabies.

"Tobi! She doesn't need CPR!" Tsunade throws him against the wall across from us and he slides down whining about how he's a good boy. "Alright… go do whatever legal things you guys do after class," She adds helping me up.

I press my fingers together as we walk. My first kiss. I shake my head, trying to get the thought out. That didn't count… did it?

"This is your dorm," Tsunade says motioning to room 646. "Tenten should be inside. If you need anything, come see me okay?" I nod and watch her walk away as I open the door with the key she gave me.

"Hey!" A girl with two buns on either side of her head making her look like Mickey Mouse grins at me and puts down the scythe she was polishing. "You're Hinata, right?"

"A-And you're T-Tenten-s-san?" She laughs, closing her chocolate eyes happily.

"Just Tenten. We're going to be roomies now, huh?"

"Apparently," I mumble pressing my fingers together, wishing I could break the habit.

"That's so cool! I've wanted a roommate since the beginning of the year but they said they were all filled up before I got here. I came in two weeks after the school year started," She adds seeing my confusion. I smile a little and her smile huger than mine. "We're going to be best friends, Hina-chan, I know it,"


	2. Chapter 2

Tutoring for Dummies Ch 2

**Holy crap I've gotten a lot of feedback on this story! *dizzy eyes* I never expected people to like this so much! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a single chapter I think! It's like… A TON! Thank you so much for all your support, I'll keep up the work! Also, I'm going to try and make Konoha Boarding like the Japanese school system. I live in America, so I don't exactly know how it works. Please bear with me and I'd love help if you have it!**

**Hmna****: Thank you! I'll try to!**

**Likes to Smile****: They're social retards…I might have to do a TobiHina next. That sounds so cute~ I'm glad you like it!**

**: Is that a good thing…?**

**Sepsis****: Thank you so much~ Akatsuki are seventeen and everyone else (unless otherwise specified) is sixteen.**

**xm ()****: Kya~ Thank you~ I will~**

**lillee-of-the-vallee****: Thank you so much~ I will!**

**SnowsShadow****: I love you too! *glomps back* Please don't bow to me, though. I'm not worthy. Heh-heh, no, Naruto-baka's gonna show up! *evil eye glint* Ahhh~ I knew you were going to notice that. He's been left out of the Akatsuki teens for a very special reason. You'll find out in either this chapter or next. Haven't decided yet.**

**theoretical indecisive-ness****: XD You made me laugh out loud and for that, I thank you! XD :3 I love imaginary beards. They're so… unreal.**

**AlyssHyuuga****: Thank you~~ I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Thanks to Hmna for the alert, Itachi's Only Love for the AUTHOR and story alert *squee*, Likes to Smile for the alert, xXxDarkShadowWarriorxXx for the alert, lillee-of-the-vallee for the alert and favorite, SnowsShadow for the alert and favorite, supersquidgirl for the alert, Demoness-Marlstonwells69ner for the favorite and mysterygurl13 for the alert, FlowerOfTheNight544 for the alert, and Lifeclaw for the alert! *out of breath* That's a ton!**

I wake up early the next morning. I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach as I realize it's my first day of school. But it's also Friday. I smile a little in spite of myself. A thought comes to me as I get dressed.

_Why not make your new roommate breakfast? That'll make you look really, really good~_ The little voice inside my head says and I nod, not caring how stupid it would look if someone saw me.

Chocolate chip pancakes are the name of the game.

"Food~" The groan makes me jump when I see my zombie-fied roomie stumbling from her room. Her chocolate colored hair is out of its usual buns and she has a pair of glasses on.

"Right here," I whisper putting a plate of pancakes in front of her. She pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down, wolfing them down without syrup. The same way I do, I realize with a small smile. She gulps down the caffeinated drink and pours herself another mugful before she starts waking up.

"These are really good, Hina!" She beams at me and slows her eating down. "Nervous about your first day at Konoha or just trying to suck up?" I feel a blush creeping into my cheeks as I look away.

"A-A little of both," I mumble pressing my fingers together. Her laugh rings out and she finishes her breakfast happily.

"You shouldn't be. Nervous, that is. It's not that bad, we'll be in the same class. Sucking up…I could get used to that,"

…line…line…line…line…

"Class, we have a new student today," I feel my heart rate spike as the teacher, a pretty young woman named Kurenai, looks over at me with a kind smile. "Hyuuga-san, would you like to introduce yourself?" All eyes turn to me as I push my chair out and stand up.

"U-Um, my name is H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata. I a-am sixteen and excited to be here," I say and sit back down quickly, staring intently at my desk. Our language teacher goes back to teaching. As soon as her back is turned, a paper ball lands on my desk. I glance back and see Kisame-I think that's his name-grinning. I unroll the note and read it.

_Hinata_

_You really need to stop stuttering so much. If you're going to even attempt to tutor us, you have to seem strong. Work on your acting skills, we've got our first meeting with you during lunch in Blondie's office. You'll need all the help you can get. Don't worry, not all of us are as bad as we seem._

_Good luck, you'll need it._

_-Kisame_

I feel myself pale a little at the idea of having a meeting with them. I write a quick thanks and fling it back before Kurenai turns around. I can barely hear him chuckle as Kurenai keeps talking in rapid-fire English. My cell phone vibrates silently in my pocket when I get a text and I bite my tongue. Bile wells up in my throat when I see the name on the front of my phone.

"Naruto-kun," I say to myself slipping my phone back into pocket.

"Hyuuga-san," Kurenai's voice makes me jump. "Can you translate the paragraph on page twenty to Japanese?" I nod and look down.

"My favorite day of the week is…Saturday. Saturday is the day I do not have to do homework. I like to go to the park with my friends on Saturday." Yeah…it's a really short paragraph.

"Very good," She sounds mildly surprised. The bell rings and she smiles. "Have a nice weekend," She adds over her shoulder before leaving to go to her next class. I flip open my phone and open the text.

_Hina-chan! Where are you?!_

_Transferred to KBS_ I text back and sigh.

"Hinata!" Tenten skids over to my desk and perches on top of it. "OhmyKami, Iwa Deidara has been _staring_ at you the entire class period!"

"W-What?" I squeak feeling my face go bright red.

"I know! You're new, but do you know about them?" When I shake my head she barrels on. "They're the hottest guys in school but they skip so much they've been held back. Total bad boys, but every girl wants at least one of them. The only one of them that's not been held back is Akatsuna Sasori. He's a total genius; I've heard rumors he's never missed a question. He passed because his grades are flawless." A light blush stains her neck and cheeks, letting me know she likes him. "He also plays the piano amazingly, there's nothing he can't do."

"Wow," I murmur glancing over at the seven, seeing girls flutter around them like bees on flowers.

"Each has their own fan club and they've been known to maul girls that get to close to 'their' respective guy. They don't have to do their homework or buy lunch. If they cough, twenty girls show up with cough drops. They sneeze and tissues are thrown at them."

"That's… weird," I admit with a small giggle.

"Would Hyuuga Hinata and Akatsuki please come to the office? Hyuuga Hinata and Akatsuki to the office, please." I go pale and Tenten's eyes go huge. That can't be good.

"Tobi wants to walk next to Hina-chan!" He says taking my hand and dragging me away. I can almost feel the daggers being glared into my back as I walk out of the room.

**Yeah… Not my best work ever but I promise that next chapter will have tons of Akatsuki and fluff! And, for the lovely SnowsShadow, tons of Sasori. ;D Don't give up on this story~ It's going to get amazing soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tutoring for Dummies Ch 3

**Happy weekend everyone! I have a three day weekend so I should be able to update all my stories at least once, at least. My grades are (slowly but surely) coming back up which means that I'll soon be able to get back on during the week which means more updates! Wish me luck please! Oh yeah… this chapter might have a little Hinata/Akatsuki… whoops. XD**

**Likes to Smile****: Maybe he did… ." I dunno, he's a good boy. That's for sure though! XP Their annoyance might start showing up in later chapters. I don't really know though, I'm just happy you guys like it so much! *happy dance* XD I love Kakuzu vision. When you need money, think like Kuzu!**

**Adeline 'Adell' Pierce****: Thank you so much! X3 I love good feedback. Sorry! SnowsShadow-chan requested it to be a KisaHina, not Akatsuki/Hina. I must stick to the requested pairing unless she specifies. Try talking to her, she's amazing. ;D**

**i14****: I'm updating as much as I can! Thanks so much for the review~**

**Hmna****: Thanks for thanking me about thanking you! XD Really? I thought it was a little bit awkward. I like weird, hope you do too. I think he's really got a nicer side but he just hides it with the 'tough guy' pseudo personality.**

**xm****: I'm sorry~ I'm trying to make them longer~ *bows deeply* Please forgive me! I'm glad you like it, though!**

**lillee-of-the-vallee****: Thank you so much! *happy blushing* I'm praying that your opinion doesn't change!**

**Sepsis****: Tee-hee, maybe~ XD Tobi has to be cute, he's a good boy!**

**Thanks to Mori3 for the alert, Hmna for the favorite, and Silkisif for the alert! All of that makes me happy!**

My heart starts racing as Tobi drags me down the hall. He's holding my hand and swinging it as we walk. Actually, I'm walking. He's almost running.

"C'mon, Hina-chan~" He whines turning around to face me. But he keeps walking. Oh goodness…

"Leave her alone, yeah," Deidara's voice makes me jump. He chuckles a little and ruffles my hair like I'm a little kid. I flinch when his hand claps down on my shoulder. "The fan club is already gonna go after her 'cause she gets to hang out with us so much, un. Don't give them more reasons to hate her," Tobi's hand drops from mine and he staggers back a few feet like the blond had punched him. The halls go silent and the rest of the group stops. Suddenly chibi tears are flowing freely from Tobi's eyehole and he's skidding toward me on his knees.

"How could anyone hate Hina-chan?!" He wails wrapping his arms around my legs, making me windmill my arms. "Hina-chan's so KAWAII!" I start falling to the side but two strong hands lift under my arms and lift me up. My feet don't touch the ground, even when I let them go limp. Kisame's breath hits the top of my head in a sigh as he sets me down, nudging Tobi out of my way.

"Sorry about him," He says with a shrug. "He's excitable" I nod and press my fingers together as we start walking again. Eyes downcast, I examine the floor thoroughly as we walk to Tsunade's office. It feels like it's taking forever but I'm sure it's just a few minutes. A pale hand reaches out in front of me and holds the door open as I pass.

"Thank you," I whisper not able to bring myself to meet the person's gaze. He holds it open for the others as well but they don't say anything.

"I was starting to wonder if you got lost," Tsunade's voice sounds annoyed. "Sit, please," The last word is said somewhat forced. I'm quick to take a seat but the others do it more lazily. Except Tobi. He's eager to take the seat next to me.

"Thought we weren't meeting until the f- until our lunch hour," Hidan says tightly, glaring at her. She glares back, making me shiver.

"I changed my mind. Does that bother you?"

"Not at all," He hisses crossing his arms over his chest and glaring. I bite my lip hard and wait for them to start physically fighting. The two keep glaring for another minute before Hidan breaks the gaze. Tsunade smirks a little and steeples her fingers over her desk, resting her elbows on it.

"I assume you know why you're here," Her brown eyes pan over us, resting on me. I duck my head, trying not to make eye contact. "This afternoon will be the first time that Hinata will meet with you. I assume that she will spend today getting to know you better or something like that," She looks over to me and I nod.

"N-No tutoring until Monday," I say pressing my fingers together in my lap. "Y-You'll have the weekend to re-relax."

"Or get drunk, yeah," Deidara says and Hidan roars with laughter, clapping a huge hand down on my back. I turn bright red and look away while and anger vein pulses on Tsunade's forehead.

"You may use an empty classroom in the library for tutoring if you can get them away from their fangirls," She smiles a little and I force a smile back. Nervousness twists in my stomach as she keeps talking to the Akatsuki about not being idiots over the weekend.

…line…line…line…line…

"Heeeeeeeeey Hina-chan!" Tenten says jumping on the couch next to me. My notes from when I talked with the Akatsuki go flying everywhere and I groan softly. "Let's go do something tonight!"

"I need to get ready for tutoring…" I say lamely meagerly trying to organize the papers again. She snatches them out of my hands and throws them into the air again.

"C'mon, we're going out," She declares stealing my pen and shoving it down her shirt. Yeah, real safe there.

"Where?" I squeak reaching for my pen but then thinking better and putting my hands in my lap, fidgeting.

"I know this one park, it's a kid's park but it's so much fun!" She grins hugely. I hesitate. She notices. "Oh come on, Hina~ Trust me…please? If you say you're not having fun or if you want to go home, we'll come back no questions asked, okay?" She holds her hand out to me, looking really hopeful.

"Okay," I take her hand and she squeals.

"You won't regret this Hina-chan! We're going to have so much fun!" A little voice in the back of my head says otherwise but I tell her to shut the hell up.


	4. Chapter 4

Tutoring for Dummies Ch 4

**Wow… four chapters in and you guys are giving me better and better reviews! *wipes away tears* I love them all! *throws flowers and cookies to all readers and reviewers* Your support keeps me going and this chapter is dedicated to you! Love you~**

**SnowsShadow****: *flings Sasori doll* I'd give you one if I had one but I don't~ *small sob* Okay~ this story is for you, always will be. Tell me if I'm doing it right, or wrong. XD I'm so happy that you're liking it so far! And lots~ Tenten-chan is going to get them into a ton of trouble~ ;3**

**Likes to Smile****: You see everything in money~ XD Ha-ha and you'll see. I tried that after I wrote the chapter and I poked a hole through one of my favorite shirts. That kinda disappointed me… Eh well… *evil glint* You'll find out who it was eventually!**

**EXQUISITE-STAR****: Thank you for your support! It will be slight HinaAkatsuki, if that will do for now. Once this is over I may try a full HinaAkatsuki. **

**Sepsis****: Good boys are always adorable! It's written in the Book of Good Boy! *throws book in front of Sepsis the size of a dictionary* It has all the rules of being a good boy!**

**lillee-of-the-vallee****: Thank you so much for your continued support! *throws roses* **

**xm****: I'm sorry~ This chapter is going to be longer, I promise! **

**random person****: Thank you so much! I will! *huge grin***

"I-I'm not sure this is a good idea, Tenten," I press my fingers together as she keeps walking.

"Oh take a risk, Hina-chan!" She says turning back and grinning. "This is going to be fun, I promise!" Her smile is so big I can't tell her I really don't want to.

"O-Okay," I say and she starts running, pulling me with her. I stumble to keep up.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan! We're almost there!" She says and soon I can see a playground coming into view.

"Playground?" I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

"It's so fun to run around here at night! My friends and I used to do this all the time before I went to Konoha." Her eyes are sparkling with excitement as she stops. "I love it here" She adds with a slightly nostalgic smile. I nod, not really sure what to say. She shakes out a thought and grins before dragging me to the swings. My roommate automatically pumps her legs to get higher into the air. I follow suit, smiling once the air starts rushing past me.

Pure bliss.

"Isn't this great?" Tenten shouts from the swing next to me.

"Yeah," I call back with a true smile. "Look up," We both do, almost falling off our swings but getting to see a skyful of stars. Each a little twinkling diamond in an ocean of beauty. This provokes another smile. I should be a poet.

"Amazing" She says skidding to a stop. She grabs the chain of my swing, forcing it to do the same. She nods toward the patch of grass near us and she lays down. I lay next to her and she puts her hands underneath her head. "We can't see this from the city,"

"Yeah," I smile and look over to see her face. Relaxed facial features and her eyes half-lidded. She looks truly happy. I start to drift off into a dream façade when a sudden bang and shouting rouses me. The shouts sound familiar.

"Run!"

"F*ck we gotta get out of here!"

"Ha-ha Hidan's the slow one, yeah! He's screwed!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Tenten jerks upwards and her eyes go huge. Akatsuki run by us laughing and yelling. Kisame skids to a stop before picking both me and Tenten up, one of us on each of his shoulders.

"Can't leave you guys here! Police'll take you right to jail" He says to our struggles.

"What'd you do?!" She shrieks, still trying to get down.

"Blew some sh*t up, yeah!" Deidara says with a maniacal cackle. "It's our Friday night tradition thing, un!" I feel a sweatdrop forming on the back of my head.

"I-Is running from the p-police part of that?" I mumble pressing my fingers together.

"Yeah, yeah!" He turns around and sticks his tongue out as he smiles with one eye closed. "That's the most fun part!"

"You guys have a really screwed up definition of fun," Tenten says hanging her head against Kisame's back. I nod my agreement as my hair falls over my face. I really should get it cut again…

"Stop," An almost child-like voice says. Tenten's eyes sparkle next to me as we're set down. I look around hesitantly, bringing my hand to my lip. An old warehouse… yeah. Perfectly safe. "They won't find us here," The source of the voice, oh God he's so cute! His hair is shaggy; he shakes it out of his adorable brown eyes before looking at us. He can't be more than a junior high school student.

"Cripes Sasori-no-danna, un," Deidara says itching the back of his neck. "You made us run all that way for nothing? We would have been fine in the woods, yeah,"

"Sasori-no-danna?" The words fall from the sky, hitting me in the head with a giant kanji, forcing me down. THAT'S Sasori?! No way! He's just a kid!

"Shut up Deidara," His eyes flash dangerously and Deidara sweatdrops. Tenten almost faints as she collapses into a happy puddle.

"Isn't he cool?" She squeals when I kneel over her puddle-ness. "He's so awesome!"

"He's scary," I mumble gently pulling her back up into a sitting position. "He's really scary," She gapes at me like I told her that her hair buns were stupid.

"But he's a genius, he's already written three world-renowned piano pieces, two written before he was thirteen! It doesn't matter if he's scary~ I'm in love!" She melts back into a happy puddle and I give up, sitting next to her. I pat where I think her head is and force a smile.

"Whatever you say Tenten," I whisper as Kisame takes a seat next to me.

"Why were you two lying on the ground in the middle of nowhere?" He asks looking at me with genuine curiosity.

"We were s-stargazing," I duck my head and push my fingers together, getting him to chuckle.

"Stargazing, huh?" I nod and he ruffles my hair. "That's really stupid." He says cheerfully and adds "Next time you should go to a hilltop or something. View's way better there. 'Sides, laying on the ground gets you wound up with us losers," I giggle a little as he takes his hand off my head. "Seriously, though. You should be more careful. There've been kidnappings there,"

"Be-Besides ours?" I raise one eyebrow, struggling to keep a straight face. He snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Yes besides yours," He crosses his arms and leans his head back against the wall behind us.

"…" I play with a speck of dust on the ground. "Why are you guys so popular?" I ask softly, mostly to myself.

"We're the bad boys," Kisame says, obviously having heard. I jump and turn bright red but he continues. "We're… out of reach to them. It's Konoha. All of our parents have buckets of money so it doesn't matter what we do, we're not going to get expelled. Like Tobi's dad… Tobi's an Uchiha." My eyes go huge.

"U-Uchiha Pictures?"

"Yeah," He says with a slight chuckle. Uchiha Pictures is one of the most famous movie companies in the world. They've done amazing works movies like Others, the Stupidity Series, and even got Tori Kurayami and Arashi Kuroame their first big rolls.

"Zetsu's dad owns the local Toyota factory, Itachi's cousins with Tobi, Deidara's mom's a famous fashion designer (everyone's heard of Iwa), Kakuzu's dad is the best lawyer there is (Kudzu can win any case), Sasori's parents, the Akatsunas, make the best puppets there are. Some of them are even used in the military. And Hidan's dad is a preacher that takes 'bible-beating' to a new meaning. He's converted more people to Jashinism than any religion ever before (though most of them die before they can actually be religious)."

"What about you?" I ask softly, knowing he can hear me.

"My dad's Shamu" He says, face totally deadpan. It takes a second but his mask cracks and he starts laughing. "Oh God for a second I thought you were going to fall for it!" I start giggling too and he wipes away a laugh-tear. "Seriously though, my dad's the head of the school's finance department. It's a pain but he says he can keep an eye on me that way. I think he does it just to watch the fangirls crawling around," He rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Can't you get rid of them?" My voice is a little louder this time. Kisame shakes his head sadly.

"We've tried everything. Rejecting them, accepting them, hating them, ignoring them, we even tried pretending we were gay. That got even more fangirls hoping for some hot yaoi action." He makes a face. "They just won't leave us alone…"

"…?" A question mark forms above me as I see the cogs working in his brain.

"Unless…"

"Unless…?"

"I have the perfect plan!" He stands up suddenly. "Hinata-chan!" He points a finger at me.

"?!!"

"You're going to be our new girlfriend!"

It's really hard to understand what people are saying when you faint.


	5. Chapter 5

Tutoring for Dummies Ch 5

**YAY FOR REVIEWS! I've gotten a huge mountain of them, especially after the last chapter. I'm rolling in them and laughing like Kakuzu in a pile of money as I write this. You guys are amazing!**

**Sepsis****: I'm really happy you're liking it~ And yeah… she has problems.**

**Likes to Smile****: But long reviews make me the epitome of happy! I love it when my readers really want to read the next chapter, it means I'm doing a good job. Hinata may start acting a little OOC so please keep me on track! I think most fangirls would, lol! I've never fainted before nor do I know what it's like so you should ask someone smart. XD I'm glad you adore it because I adore your SasuHina story~**

**Rimas****: I'm really glad you like it! I'll keep working if you keep reviewing!**

**theoretical indecisive-ness****: Strangely, I don't pity her situation… I mean, I'd kill to be in it! XD My friends are retards too so I can sympathize with you. It's okay! Hopefully you'll get on more often~ I love your reviews!**

**Lynn4****: I'm glad you did! It makes me happy when my readers and reviewers are happy~ Sasori was a little bit hard to write…I think I made him a tad too mean… Can't wait for your next review!**

**Pots and Pans****: Omg! I love your review!**

**lillee-of-the-vallee****: Your reviews are really great! I'll update if you keep reviewing!**

**xm****: Thank you~ *deep bow* I'm glad you're loving it as much as I am!**

**Thanks to wickedlover-36 for the favorite AUTHOR and alert, Ruby X Dreamer for the favorite, Harley Pendragon for the favorite story and AUTHOR (omg), ihavemymoments for the favorite, and Pots and Pans for the favorite story and AUTHOR!! *squee***

"Hina-chan, you don't know how lucky you are," Tenten says as we start getting ready for school, putting an icepack on the golf-ball sized bump on the back of my head from our adventures on Friday. I wince, not feeling too lucky. "Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position?"

"I would trade with them," I say softly, putting my hand over the icepack as she lets go of it.

"But the Akatsuki chose you!" She looks appalled. "This is the chance on of a lifetime!" She adds putting her hair up in it's usual buns and putting her contacts in. I stay quite as I put my shoes on, glancing at myself in the mirror. Wow… I really look tired.

"Maybe they forgot about it," I whisper, waiting for Tenten to lock the room to our dorm before we walk to our classroom.

"Doubt it!" She says cheerfully. "The Akatsuki keep their word for the most part,"

"…?"

"Long story," She says cheerily. "You don't need to know right now," She pats my head like I'm twelve and smiles, running straight into a wall. I sweatdrop and help her up before dragging her into our classroom.

"HINA-CHAN!" I'm glomped so hard that I fall over, right into Kisame's lap. Tobi perches on top of me and I swear if he had a tail it'd be wagging so hard he could fly. "Tobi missed his Hina-chan~" I quickly get out of Kisame's lap and turn dark red.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry Kisame," I bow and detach myself from Tobi before darting to my seat. I look down at my desk intently before there's a rear end on it. I look up to see the owner as Deidara.

"Morning, yeah" He says with a bright smile.

"Good morning Deidara," I say looking down and pushing my fingers together in my lap. He grins and puts a finger under my chin, tilting it up so I have to look at him.

"Good morning, what?" He asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Deidara-kun!" A fangirl squeals bouncing up to him. "I was wonder if you w-"

"Go away, yeah" He says glaring at the girl. "Can't you see I'm with my girlfriend?" Time freezes. The world has just ended. My world, that is.

"Huh?" The girl turns to stone and slowly starts evaporating. "Girl… friend?"

"Girlfriend?" The kanji appears behind the Deidara fangirls and their eyes turn to evil glints. "Not for long!"

"Hey!" Hidan yells wrapping an arm around my shoulders and shaking me gently. "If you lay a finger on _my_ girlfriend I'll kill you!"

The kanji for girlfriend appears behind Hidan's fangirls too.

"She's my girlfriend too" Kisame says putting his hand on the top of my head and ruffling my hair. "In fact, she's so perfect all of the Akatsuki is trying to date her,"

I had made seven new friends and… fifty new worst enemies that day alone.

**I'm sooooo sorry that that chapter was so short, it's kind of a transitional thing… Please don't give up on me! I promise that the next chapter will be twice as long and have more fluff than a pack of poodles! Until then, have a nice three-day-weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tutoring for Dummies Ch 6

**School's out for the SUMMER! WOOHOO! XD This is awesome and I have tons of ideas so I'm getting them down as fast as I can! no real news other than that so onto the reviews!**

**Likes to Smile: Fangirls are rabid, we've all experienced that before! _ Oh yes~ Good stuff is coming! Trust me *grins* You're just that amazing.**

**CS14: This chapter will be longer, I promise~ Thanks for sticking with me! But will she handle it well??**

**SnowsShadow: It's okay~ Everyone is allowed to be lazy occasionally. 'Cept me. I'm allowed to be lazy all the time.**

**Hinata: U-Um okay!**

**Angel: …No. Sorry. Contract and all that jazz. Ha-ha, I'm glad you don't mind! You're going to be making a few cameos in the upcoming chapters. Hopefully you won't mind… :/ Until the fangirls find out, that is! XD**

**Lifeclaw: Ooo that's a really good idea…Mind if I use it?**

**Rimas: *salutes* Yes ma'am! As you wish ma'am!**

**Adelaide 'Adell' Pierce: Ooo… that's another good idea… *thoughtfully evil thoughts* **

**mimi700: I'll see what I can do but don't worry! There's going to be a ton more fluff coming soon!**

**lillee-of-the-vallee: I'm glad it was funny and I'm sad that it was so short. I'll keep trying to make these longer and longer~**

**xm: At least it was funny, though, right?**

**kikyokyoyahibari: Thank you so much! **

**Thanks to kikyokyoyahibari and Miss Masquerade for the favorite~! *squee***

My stomach is twisting into knots as I walk down the hall. Everywhere I look I'm getting glared at. School ended a few minutes ago and I'm supposed to meet up with the Akatsuki in the school library but I'm doubting if I'm going to make it there alive.

My phone vibrates and I look around, seeing other people texting. I duck my head and flip it open, seeing Naruto-kun's name on the sender's spot.

_Hina-chan! I'm not surviving with out you! You have to come back here, I miss you! DX_

My heart starts pounding and I feel the blood rushing into my ears. Naruto-kun… like me that much? I start turning dark red as I reread the text.

_My dad is making me stay at Konoha. I really miss you and everyone at Sound. Send my love?_ I close my phone and try to shake the butterfly feeling from my stomach. I start giggling a little then duck into the classroom where the Akatsuki are waiting.

"You're l-" Deidara sounds irked but I'm still giggling. The giggling gets louder as I think of Naruto-kun and I together.

"Hina-chan…?" Tobi asks looking at me strangely. I turn dark red, realizing that they were watching me while I laughed.

"O-Oh!" I turn dark red and look away. "F-Forgive me please, let's get to work" I look down as the Akatsuki gets to work, sitting near Itachi and watching him work.

"Itachi-san" I say after a few minutes. "Why do you need me to tutor you? Yo…You did that problem all in your head in under a minute," He looks up at me coolly.

"My reasons are my own. Please do not disturb me" He says and I shiver a little before nodding and backing away.

"I-I'm sorry,"

"Hey b*tch!" Hidan says looking up from his pre-algebra homework. "Gimme a hand" I nod and scurry over to him happily.

…line…line…line…line…

I don't think I've ever hated a job as much as I hate tutoring. I know that's really mean but I do hate it. The Akatsuki are really, really smart. They could all get over 4.0's if they TRIED.

"O-Okay. We're done for today." I say and Zetsu gets up, stretching from side to side.

"**D*mn that took forever! Boring as hell too** Zetsu don't say that! That's so mean!" He says as he leans back to crack his back.

"Yeah that really was boring as bullsh*t," Hidan agrees rubbing the back of his neck.

"I really need to go blow something up, yeah" Deidara agrees.

"Tobi had fun!" He says with a rainbow flying off of him.

"Shut up Tobi, un!" He's cuffed on the back of the head and he goes out whining, the rest of them filtering out too. I pick up their homework and whatnots, shuffling them together in a pile. My phone vibrates and I pick it up, seeing Naruto's number again.

"Who are you texting? Your boyfriend?" Kisame's voice makes me jump and I look at him.

"O-Oh, Kisame," I smile a little. "I didn't know you st-stayed." He nods.

"Boyfriend?" I turn bright red and shake my head.

"N-Naruto-kun is just a friend" I squeak, hating the truth behind my words. "H-He doesn't like me like that"

"Ah," He says and ruffles my hair. "Well he's an idiot to let a girl like you go," I open my mouth to respond but he's already gone.

…line…line…line…line…

I keep replaying the scene that went on between me and Kisame over and over as I walk back to my dorm. There's something in his tone that I can't place and it's driving me crazy. There was some emotion in his voice, just barely under the surface and I can't tell what it was! I want to pull at my hair but it took so long to get it just right I know not to.

"You took long enough," Tenten says from the couch, one leg crossed over the other. She looks oddly like a father you would see waiting for his teenager to get home. "Just _where _have you been?" She asks raising one eyebrow.

"T-Tutoring?" I say slipping off my book bag and leaving my shoes by the door.

"Somehow I doubt that was all you were doing. Look at yourself, you look frazzled and you're blushing like someone made out with you," She says standing up and walking over to me, arms crossed. "I think you were out with a guy,"

"No!" I say turning red. "It was j-just tutoring, Tenten," She grins and taps my cheek gently.

"Lies, Hina-chan. Lies," She winks at me and walks into the kitchen. "C'mon, we're going out with the Akatsuki again tonight,"

"It's a weekday!"

"I know"


	7. Chapter 7

Tutoring for Dummies Ch 7

**Nothing really to say… XD It's summer so nothing's really going on right now~ Lol!**

**Likes to Smile: Maybe… . . They're probably just getting tutored because they want to be around Hinata a lot! XD I doubt the Akatsuki would really care what people think. **

**lillee-of-the-vallee: *bows* Thank you very much~ Hopefully it'll live up to your expectations. **

**xm: I'm soooo not getting sick of the same comments! You guys reviewing makes me dance my happy dance! XD I'm really happy that my works make you guys happy. **

**kikyokyoyahibari: Thank you very much~ 3**

**jenniebennie: Ha-ha that's definetly going to be a ton of fun to write! XD I'm personally a huge fan of KisaHina, even though there's no way it's cannon. But still~ It's amazing fluff!**

**Maiumaora: I hope she doesn't die. 3 I love her to pieces too! Plus that'd put me out of a main character for this story… :/**

**Joy: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing! **

**Thanks to Silvergriffin10 for the favorite, Yourkai Dark rose for the alert, deathpenity17 for the favorite, and jenniebennie for the alert! 3**

My stomach is twisting into knots as I walk with the Akatsuki to the local carnival. It's some cheap thing that you see in bad movies about kids that run away from home to join the circus.

It, in no way, looks safe.

Of course Hidan looks ecstatic. I've already heard almost every story about how Hidan just won't die. Each was told to me by the aforementioned teenager in great detail. He takes great pride in the fact that he's survived more near-death experiences than anyone else on record except for Houdini. One more and he's going into the record books.

"Hina-chan, let's go on the Tunnel of Love!" Tobi says tugging at my hand. I'm about to say no but he gives me a huge puppy dog eyed look through his mask (Don't ask me how I know, I just do).

"O-Okay," I say and he squeals happily before dragging me off, the rest of the Akatsuki following behind us. There's an unstable fence with two signs that say "Guys" on one side and "Girls" on the other.

"Oh… So you don't know who you're going to be riding with, yeah," Deidara says with a nod.

"But Tobi wants to ride with Hina-chan!" The self-proclaimed good boy says hugging my knees dramatically, almost making me fall over. Kisame sighs and unweaves the masked teen's arms from around my legs before tossing him over his shoulder.

"See you on the other side," He says with a pointy grin and a small wave. I wave back meekly as I'm shoved towards the end of the line. There's a bunch of giggling girls in front of me, trying to jump up to see who they're going to get paired with. They look like they're about my age, but they act like they're tweens. I shrug to myself and put my arms around my torso against the cold while I wait.

"Next!" The carnie says after what feels like hours and I step into the rickety boat. My jaw almost drops when I see Naruto-kun squinting against the sun as he steps in next to me.

"Hinata-chan!" He yells and wraps his arms around me in a giant hug. "What are you doing here?!" I weakly point over his shoulder at the Akatsuki, who were in line behind him. They're glaring a little, which makes me worried.

"M-My friends w-wanted me to go to the fair," I say softly, hating that I'm turning bright red at how close we still are. He grins at me and the ride jerks to a start. We're both thrown forwards then backwards into the seat.

He puts his hands behind his head and looks at me thoughtfully. "So… Why the hell are you going to that stupid prep school?!" I sweatdrop. Blunt much?

"S-Scholarship and Father wanted me to go…" I trail off, looking down and pressing my fingers together into my lap. "I didn't want to go," I say meekly as if that could help smooth the anger off of his face. His hand is tightly gripped around the side of the boat, making his knuckles turn white.

"He can't do that!" He bursts out, looking like he could hunt my father down and strangle him right then. "You have the right to have a choice about where you want to go to school!"

"The Hyuuga Council was the one that sent Tsunade-san the letter about me," I say softly, feeling the hurt of the words dig into my stomach.

His eyes soften a little and he hesitantly puts his arm around my shoulders.

"You can live with me, Hina-chan. My apartment is big enough for two people," He offers. My heart starts pounding and I feel my face going hot with a blush. Live…with Naruto-kun?

"…I-" I start to answer but the ride jerks to a stop. It shudders before sinking under the three foot deep water.

"I'm drowning!" Naruto yelps, splashing around before blinking and realizing that he can just stand up. I slip under the water my coat getting caught in the boat's door. "Hina-chan!" He pulls me back up to the surface, ripping my coat off. I squeak in surprise and try to get it back, feeling the chill because I'm only wearing a tank top under it. "Hina-chan, it's gone," He says pulling me towards the emergency exit. I shiver more, seeing the other soaking wet people wading out as well.

"M-My jacket," I say reaching out towards it like a child getting a toy taken away.

"You can get another one. We can't get another Hina-chan," He says making me blush a little.

"What happened to you guys?" Kisame frowns, stepping out of line.

"Boat sank," Naruto says starting to slip off his jacket. Kisame is faster and his jacket is over my shoulders before I can blink. "This place is falling apart."

"Well sh*t," He says scratching the back of his neck. "Hidan just went to ride the rollercoaster."

"EEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" A rollercoaster car goes flying over our heads, everyone's favorite white-haired Jashinist going with it. It's hard to tell if he's laughing or screaming in fear.

BOOM!

There's blood everywhere and wreckage is around Hidan… but he's alive. And laughing so hard I think he might burst a blood vein.

"TAKE THAT HOUDINI YOU F*CKING RETARD!" He says laughing even louder as the EMTS comes. "I'M STILL ALIVE!"


	8. Chapter 8

Tutoring for Dummies Ch 8

***faints* I am in shock. You guys have given me more reviews for this chapter than any other story I've ever written! You are the best reviewers I've ever had and I love you all!**

**Likes to Smile****: I would too. *snapshot of Hidan flipping the camera off and laughing maniacally* He's so… weird. XD Akatsuki style. That's the kind the school gives them for their uniform. I probably should have said that. I'm glad you like the story and that Hidan can make people smile.**

**Miss Masquerade****: O_O" Are you alright? I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me that I've achieved legendary in just seven chapters~ It takes some authors twice as long just to be half-legendary. Omg, your mom's kinda mean isn't she? But happiness is laughing so hard you fall off your chair crying and getting stares but not caring. I'm updating as fast as my imagination will let me! Blame it if I don't update fast enough.**

**Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce****: XD He's officially been owned by an immortal.**

**Chibi Angel of the Uchiha****: I'm sorry it took so long to update! I love your review~ Hidan can be three things at once without looking weird or like he's over achieving. **

**jenniebennie****: Or demented scream-laughter… *strokes invisible beard* Yes… There'll be a ton of fluff in this chapter. Don't worry, Tobi will get to ride the Tunnel of Love eventually~**

**HistoryHound****: :3 I'm guessing he would. It wouldn't be fair for him not to be in it. **

**CS****: It's great that I can make you love the ending! I loved writing it. Hopefully my imagination and (few) brain cells I actually use will let me update fast~**

**Rimas****: ^^ I enjoyed reading your review.**

**FlowerOfTheNight544****: ^^ It was getting a little bit serious so I had to lighten the mood. In comes Hidan flying on a rollercoaster! If you can picture it that means that I'm doing my job well. I'll be updating as fast as I can!**

**SnowsShadow****: When I first read that, I thought you were mad. And I do? *huge sparkly eyes* I've never gotten a statue made out of gold in my honor! Especially in someone's mind! Ha~ That really sucks. I would have freaked out and screamed "LET ME OFF OF THIS THING!" **

**Heaven's Evil****: Uh… Uh… *forces Hidan to kiss Evil-san* That should get you to stop laughing~!**

**lillee-of-the-vallee****: XD I'm happy you like it! I'm stoked for your next review.**

**xm****: That would have been too nice! I can't be going soft on her, there must be TEH EVIL ANGST and TEH EVIL LOVE and TEH EVIL DRAMAH before things calm back down. XD**

**Angel-of-Hell****: XXDD I'm glad you do. I bet he's rolling over in his grave right now.**

**kikyokyoyahibari****: *bows* Thank you so much! I have a pretty good idea of what I want her to do. :3 Naruto's gonna be a little less happy after the Akatsuki are done with him. And Konan and Pein haven't shown up for a very specific reason.**

**Thanks to Ai No Aka for the alert, logicalemotional for the alert, deathpenity17 for the alert and laurelsblue for the alert!**

"D-Do you think that Hidan-s- that Hidan is okay?" I ask as the paramedics jump out of the ambulance and wheel the bleeding 'immortal' into the ICU.

"I'm fine you b*stards!" He says thrashing around against the restraints.

"Shut up! We're saving your life!" One says and pinches an IV hanging from a pole on his wheeling-bed. A protest dies on his lips as he conks back into unconsciousness.

"He'll be fine," Kisame says putting his hand on my shoulder gently. "This isn't the first time this hospital's seen him. They actually have a routine down. Get him out, knock him out, fix him, knock him out again, check him over, and send him home." I smile a little to match his pointy grin as we sit down in the horrible plastic waiting room chairs.

"You okay?" Naruto asks sitting down next to me as I pull Kisame's coat closer. "You look a little pale,"

"You are?" He instantly turns me to face him, his hand cupped under my chin. "You do look a little pale." He sounds worried.

"I-I'm okay," I say gently pulling my face away from his hand. "I-I… I… it's… I'm…" I let out frustrated breath and close my eyes. "It's the hospital smell." I'm a little bit proud of how I didn't stutter. "A-And all of Hidan-s- Hidan's blood."

So close!

"Oh," The two say at the same time, looking a little less concerned with that diagnosis. Naruto smiles a little and hesitantly puts his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it.

"I get where you're coming from, Hina-chan. Blood isn't fun and this place smells too clean," He says wrinkling his nose. I giggle a little at his funny expression and try to hide the smile behind my hand. He smiles and makes another face. This one his tongue is sticking out and he's pulling one side of his mouth up. I giggle again and Kisame clears his throat. Naruto grins sheepishly, that smile I love so much, and takes his hand away from his mouth. I glance back and Kisame doesn't look as amused as I am.

"Excuse me; is anyone here part of the San Hidan group?" A pretty young nurse with dirty blond hair says holding a chart. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and giggles when Itachi gets up, breezing past her. "He's in his usual room," I hesitate but get up and follow Kisame and Deidara in, Naruto trailing in behind me.

"Skydiving; parachute didn't open. Boating; your boat sank in shark-infested water. Hiking; you were mauled by a cougar. Driving; your car got hit by a snowplow. Driving again; you drove off a cliff. Again, driving; your car broke through three feet of ice and sank. Running; a pack of wolves tried to eat you. Tornado; picked up and impaled with a fence post. Plummeting; you were riding in an elevator to get to the top of the Eiffel Tower and the elevator chords snapped. Riding; you rode a rollercoaster and it derailed right at the top." The doctor snaps a folder shut and looks up, smiling a little. "You're a very lucky man Hidan-san," Hidan rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Or unlucky, seriously," He says. "Let me go home. I'm f*cking fine."

"We're going to keep you here overnight, just to make sure you're alright," He says with a too-practiced smile. It looks really tight.

"I'm more or less immortal, b*tch," He says with a small smirk. "I'm not going to die from this, or from anything you can throw at me."

"Glad to see you're feeling better, yeah," Deidara says leaning against the glass door.

"You look like sh*t, though," Kakuzu says with practiced coolness.

"I'm gonna kill you old man!" He says glaring at the older sophomore. Kakuzu waves it off like he's heard it a million times. (Knowing Hidan he probably has.)

"Alright, alright, visiting hours are over!" The pretty dirty-blond nurse says shooing us away with her hands. She makes sure to have one finger brush over Itachi's shoulder. He doesn't look amused with her cleverness as she is, seeing as she's turning bright red and giggling.

"Let's go to dinner," Zetsu's white side says softly. "**I'm f*cking **_**starving**_**.**" His stomach growls its agreement.

"There's a pizza place down the road," Kakuzu says, money signs in his eyes. "Very cheap for an all-you-can-eat buffet,"

"No way, yeah," Deidara says crossing his arms stubbornly. "That place has 'roaches all over."

"Yuck! Tobi hates bugs," He says waving his hands around as if there were a bunch of flies around him at that very moment.

I smile a little, thinking about how fond Shino-kun is about the bees his family raises. Every once in a while he would bring fresh honey or honeycomb. Hanabi liked it when I let her eat the honey plain but I preferred it on toast. We both could agree that plain honeycomb is delicious on its own, though. Naruto glances over at me and I know he can tell that I'm thinking about my old friends. He closes his eyes and gives me his biggest toothy smile. I smile a little bit as well but gasp in quiet horror as he runs right into a stop sign.

"N-Naruto-kun!" I run to his side and he groans before pulling himself to his feet.

"I'm fine, Hina-chan," He says with a slight chuckle. "Takes a lot more than that to keep me down!" I bring my fist to my lips and smile a little, nodding.

…line…line…line…line…

After a lot of arguing, Deidara and Kakuzu agree on going to a local diner. We grab a giant horse-shoe shaped booth and a thought hits me. I gently nudge Kisame's elbow and he looks over at me.

"W-Where are Tenten and Sasori-san?" I ask, automatically worried for my roommate's safety.

"They branched off to go to an art museum after the paramedics assured them that Hidan was going to be okay. Sasori has a few paintings in there, so I guess he wanted to show her." He smiles a little, not showing off his teeth this time. I look away out of reflex but shock myself when I look down at his muscled arms.

Oh…My…Kami.

His arms are really huge! I resist the urge to reach out and squeeze them, as if they weren't real. His skin is a strange blue-grey shade but I don't care. Looking back up to meet his gaze, I realize he's very handsome.

"Hey Hina-chan," Naruto says, pulling my gaze to my other side where he's sitting. Kisame is sitting on my left and Naruto is on my right. "Have you thought about my offer at all?" He's wearing that huge grin that I love so much.

"What offer?" Kisame asks leaning his left elbow on the table, resting his cheek against his fisted hand.

"I asked Hina-chan if she wanted to live with me. That way she could come back to Konoha High School. We wouldn't need to get your dad's permission, right? 'Cause you're in Grandma Tsunade's hands now. In the law's eyes, you're her daughter!" He looks eager.

"You know Tsunade-san?" I ask softly, happy that I didn't stutter.

"Uh-huh!" He says with a cheery nod. "She's close to my uncle, Jiraiya. I call her grandma, though. It pisses her off!" I feel myself sweatdropping.

"Oh really? That's nice," Kisame says and I recognize that hint of something in his tone. Again, it's there. That something that I can't pick out but I know it's in his voice. I feel my eyebrows coming together as I try to figure out what it is, but shake off the annoyance as Naruto begins to talk again.

"Yeah! Everyone back at Konoha really misses Hina-chan so we're going to steal her!" He thumps his fist against the table and points an accusing finger at the Akatsuki. "So don't you get too attached because Hina-chan is coming back home soon!"

My heart flutters at the statement and my face goes deep red.

Going home…with Naruto-kun?

I start feeling faint but he's not finished.

"We love Hina-chan and miss her a ton so don't try to stop us! You're not going to win!" For emphasis, he kisses my cheek.

I promptly faint.


	9. Chapter 9

Tutoring for Dummies Ch 9

**Tee-hee-hee-hee… BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA-AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! *sniffles and wipes a tear away* can't believe how awesome you guys have been to this story! I didn't even think that it was that good when I started to write it! *throws cookies and roses to all reviewers* You guys are so amazing I want to cry. And I think I will~ But I can't 'cause I have to update!**

**Besides that I have a short funny (and kind of sad) story to tell. My friends and I got together and were recounting our best and worst moments of the year. My one friend (who will remain anonymous for all our sakes) brought up the length of time that she was in a relationship with another girl. Her mom is a bible-beating Catholic that could put Hidan to shame, mind you. She and her girlfriend were happy for a few weeks, a little over a month I think, when her mom found out. She brought her into the family room and the first thing she said before she said she knew was "Sweetie… we need to pray." I started laughing so hard when I heard this, because I can see it happening! Her mom is this tiny old woman who thinks that what she says goes in her family (obviously not though.) Anywho I just thought I'd say that, it made me laughs soooo I was hoping it would make my loving lovely readers laugh too!**

**Likes to Smile****: Oh yes. I figure that'll be good for sh*ts and giggles. Always entertaining to see people get beat up. o_O" That must have been really muscely. According to Word that isn't a word but it is now! Thank you "Add-To-Dictionary"! I rule the world~ They're going to be so cute together. That is, if I write them right. Hidan and cars don't mix… Kinda like oil and water. XD**

**lillee-of-the-vallee****: ^^ It makes me happy to see that I'm getting so many reviews! Hopefully it'll live up to your standards!**

**xm****: Really? *hopeful sparkly eyes* I hope they all end well~ I'm really trying hard to make each one a little bit longer.**

**kikyokyoyahibari****: They're going to beat him into little tiny pieces and then they're going to beat those pieces into smaller pieces. ^^**

**Chibi Angel of the Uchiha****: ^^ Hidan's more or less the comic relief of the story. Whenever things get a little more serious then I want them to be, I throw in a couple of funny Hidan lines. XD**

**SnowsShadow****: O_O Now that I think about it, you're right. It would probably cause death and/or many broken bones and we wouldn't want that~ Yeah… Kisame isn't going to let Naruto walk away with his girl tucked under his arm unless it's broken. Violence is always the answer! Hina isn't going to be allowed to live happily ever after with any men until the end of the story. Accident prone or karma biting him in the a$$? Hmm…**

**Angel-of-Hell****: XD Poor thing. But would that be a grave or a hole in the ground that he was thrown into carelessly? I'm updating right now! ^w^**

**Rimas****: *bows deeply* I'm glad that I can still impress you after so many chapters.**

**jenniebennie****: Nothing like a little TEH EVIL DRAMAH to make things interesting. His murder will be hilariously evil. **

**Heaven's Evil: The fangirls are currently mobbing my house. O_O" And please, call me Angel. That goes for everyone. ^^**

**Thanks to Chaosgiver for the alert, Zetsubel for the favorite, and Heaven's Evil for the favorite story and author *omg*!**

"Hina-chan?" Naruto-kun asks later.

"Y-Yeah?" It's dark now. He convinced me to break off from the Akatsuki so we could talk. It took a while but we finally lost them. We walk side-by-side and every once in a while our hands touch. I turn dark red each time but Naruto-kun doesn't seem to notice.

"Have you thought about my offer?" He turns and blinks at me owlishly. Forcing myself to keep looking at him, I nod slowly.

"A-A little," I admit pressing my fingers together in front of me. "I-I'd like to live with you, Naruto-kun," His smile lights up like Christmas came early.

"Really?! Awesome!" He grins and almost tackles me in a hug. "You're never going to regret this, Hina-chan! I promise!" This gets me to faint again.

…line…line…line…line…

When I wake back up, I'm in someone's arms. My instinct tells me that I should open my eyes but it seems like too much of an effort. I feel…safe. The arms are warm and strong, really muscular too. Insanely so. There are soft murmurs around me, obviously trying to stay quiet for my sake.

"He isn't good for her. That much is obvious,"

"Seriously. He's going to f*cking kill her some day,"

"We can't let her go with him,"

"That'd end in stupidity, yeah,"

My eyes force themselves open. I don't know why I did it. I want to go back to sleep in the arms. Looking up, I come nose-to-nose with Kisame. He blinks a few times, looking as confused as I am.

"You're awake," He says and smiles a little. Nodding, I start to sit up but Kisame shakes his head to stop me. He's cradling me in one arm like I weigh nothing and Deidara grins.

"Rise and shine, princess, yeah" He says happily as Kisame sets me on the ground.

"Wh-where are we?" I ask softly as I feebly straightening my hair back out into its normal style. It doesn't really work, just poofing out again. Hidan grins and pulls me to a stop.

"Hold on. Your hair looks like sh*t, seriously," He says and pulls a comb out of his coat. He stands behind me and runs a comb through my hair, gently pulling the tangles out with practiced ease. Whenever I wince or flinch, he mumbles something I'm guessing is an apology and goes a little bit more carefully.

Kisame lags behind a little while the rest of the Akatsuki go back to the apartment house thing they share. Keeping an eye on Hidan, to make sure that he doesn't do anything to me. A small smile crosses my face as Kisame shoots Hidan a look that reminds me of one Neji would wear whenever we went to the grocery store. Kisame, I decide, is a lot like him.

"Your hair looks fine, Hinata." He says tartly and yanks me away from Hidan's grasp, leaving the Jashinist's hand in thin air, the comb in my hair. I blink in slight shock a few times as Kisame's large hand gently works the comb from my mussed hair. He's surprisingly carefully and I barely feel any pulling as he gets it out. He doesn't say anything as he flicks the grooming utensil back at Hidan, who now has it sticking out of his hair. I giggle a little, hiding it behind my hand as I see his glare.

"Let's go," He says and steers me away from Hidan, his arm around my shoulders. "Hinata?" He asks after we get out of earshot.

"Y-Yes?" I can hear his tone, knowing this is going to be important.

"I know you really like that Naruto kid, but he isn't right for you." He says firmly. "You shouldn't go live with him. There's-"

"I am," I interrupt quietly, surprised with my own firm tone. "I-I love Naruto-kun! A-And you can't decide what I can or c-can't do! Y-You're not my father. Yo-You know nothing about me or N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata you don't understand," He starts earnestly but I don't let him finish.

"I-I understand." I say firmly. Turning on my heel, I start to walk away. "Good bye, Kisame."


	10. Chapter 10

Tutoring for Dummies Ch 10

[b]**Wow… That last chapter was horrible wasn't it? Bleh. I'm so mean to leave it there. Anywho, I love writing this story and I think I'm gonna stop it about twelve chapters-ish. :P I love my reviewers even more than I love writing this though (but I've already said that)! XD**

**Likes to Smile****: I normally really love that pairing but now that I've read you story and am writing this one I'm starting to like Hina/ anyone but Naruto XD But just to clarify, I really loathe Naruto/Sakura. TwT" You'll see what I mean in a little bit. That's kind of sad to think about…Tenten alone and Hidan being Hidan and KISAME ALONE! DX And you deserve to know that I won't update fast until you start cranking out your works of art too! XD**

**Emmeline Creazil****: *eyes sparkling* Really? I can't even begin to describe how ecstatic I am that you guys have been supporting this story~**

**kikyokyoyahibari****: O_O You figured that out that so easily? You make it sound like first grade math! XD That means yeah. Oh yeah! *woot-woot* They're so cute together!**

**FlowerOfTheNight544****: *weird being-shaked noises* I'm updating! I'm updating! I can't let you guys know that, it's a secret! XD *teary eyes* Flower-san you're so amazing!**

**jenniebennie****: *sighs* She's a little bit pigheaded when she wants to be. Not really wanting to be bossed around after all that lovely stuff with the Hyuuga council and stuff…**

**Chibi Angel of the Uchiha****: ^^ They might make a good weird couple too! I'm sorry… I usual don't do cliffhangers but that one was too perfect to resist!**

**lillee-of-the-vallee****: ^^ Thank you so much for your continued support lillee-san!**

**EulaliaGal****: You'll find out soon who's really bad for her… :X**

**Thanks to childish-person for the favorite story, Emmeline Creazil for the alert, and dreamingallthetime for the favorite!**

**Remember people, two chapters left! One more than the epilogue so get pumped! Then I'm going to get started on my next challenge fic, Paper Angels, a Kakuzu/Konan. Never read that or even seen Kakuzu/Konan so I'm crossing my fingers that it won't be a complete and utter failure. Wish me luck!**[/b]

It's about a month later when I actually am living with Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama wasn't too happy about me leaving and quitting my tutoring job but I did convince her that it was for the best. It's also been about a month since I've spoken to Kisame. He's tried to approach me but I keep my distance. Deidara says it's killing him but I pay no mind. He has his fangirls to help him forget.

"Hina-chan?" Naruto asks one day as I start to fix him dinner. We've been living together for two weeks now and it's been the best two weeks of my life so far.

"Y-Yes?" I look up from the veggies I'm chopping and Naruto grins at me.

"You look so cute with that apron on." I fidget with it self-consciously. "You're going to make a good wife some day," This gets me to blush hard and I have to fight harder not to faint.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun," I smile a little at him, making his grin get a little bigger.

And this is the exact moment when I realize that I'm really, truly happy.

…line…line…line…line…

I'm about to go to bed after Naruto-kun said he was going to go out with Sasuke. I'd smiled when he offered that I could go with if I wanted but I just shook my head, saying that I was going to go to bed after studying for a test tomorrow.

There's muffled talking from outside the door to our apartment and my heartbeat speeds up. Muggers? Murderers? Getting on my tiptoes, I peer through the peephole and my heart sinks into my stomach. No…

It's

Naruto-kun

Kissing

Sakura-chan.

A small sob is strangled in my throat as I turn around, pressing my hand to my lips. My knees go weak and I feel like I'm going to throw up. Falling to my knees and clutching my robe closer to me, I start crying. The best thing that has ever happened to me is slipping through my fingers into someone else's.

"Kisame… you were right," I say mournfully, rubbing at my eyes. "I-I should have listened."

I made the worst mistake of my life trying to get someone that only wanted me for my cooking ability.

A loud moan makes the tears fall faster as I go to my room, packing my bag.

"Tenten-chan? C-Can you come pick me up?"

"I'll be right there Hina-chan," She says not questioning my wanting to go back so suddenly. I can almost hear the happiness in her voice. "C'mon Sasori-kun, Kisame, Hina-chan's coming home!" I hear her say as she hangs up.

Sasori-[i]_kun_[/i]?! Then my blood runs cold.

…Kisame… I almost call Tenten to tell her that I changed my mind. Sighing a little, I pack my backpack, not wanting too much stuff. Who knows when Naruto might come back in? It kind of shocks me to think of Naruto with out the –kun.

"No," I say quietly to myself. "I…I have to do this." Gulping hard, I look out my window to see Tenten and Sasori waiting bellow. She gives me a cheery wave and motions for me to drop my bag. I nod and let it fall into her hands. She makes a face alongside a small "oof" before she calls up.

"Climb out the window!" My shocked expression gets her to make frantic motions towards the tree and I hear footsteps. My heart starts pounding as I slowly reach out towards the tree branch nearest to me. It's flimsy and thin but it's the only one I can reach and Naruto is trying to open the front door.

"Hina-chan, why'd you lock the door?" He asks sounding like he didn't do anything. I don't answer, my fingertips brushing the branch and my eyebrows come together with concentration. With a yelp, all my weight falls forward onto the branch and it snaps between my fingers. I fall for a few seconds, expecting to break all the bones in my arms or legs on impact.

But it never comes.

Slowly opening one eye, I see Kisame's face marred by worry lines. I wince a little as his arms tense by the sound of splintering wood ringing through the silent night. Bruises on my back and the backs of my knees…I have that to look forward to in the morning. My other eye opens as well and I see him set his jaw.

"Did he hurt you?" His voice is just as deep as I remember it to be. I shake my head as we start moving, the door of my room being jiggled roughly. He still has me cradled in one arm, almost protectively.

"We are running short on time," Sasori's cool voice reaches my ears as he and Tenten trail behind us. Their hands brush from time to time, I notice, as I look over Kisame's broad shoulder. Neither of them makes any motion to stop it so that gets me wondering. Are they dating or what?!

"I know," Kisame's voice is brusque. "Car's open, right?"

"Yeah," Tenten grins a little and twirls the car keys around her index finger. "I'm driving Hina-chan, better watch out!" This gets me to smile, giggling a little before I bring my fist to my lips in order to smother that. Sasori and Tenten pop into the front seat and Kisame gently slides me into the car before going around and taking the other side. It's then I'm painfully aware that I'm still wearing my jammies and robe.

…line…line…line…line… ((You have no idea how tempted I was to stop there but 'cause I'm in a good mood I'ma keep writing!))

"Here," Kisame doesn't look at me as he hands me one of his shirts and a pair of jeans along with a belt. I mumble my thanks before going into the bathroom to change. I shrug off the jammies and my robe before looking in the mirror over my shoulder. A yellowing bruise is on my back, across my shoulder blades, where Kisame caught me. But it could have been so much worse. I let my hair cover my eyes and a tear slips down my cheek.

I'm so lucky, it's not even funny. I have an amazing best friend who would do anything for me and I went to a great school.

So why am I so upset that one boy doesn't return my feelings for him? It hurts, but I knew that would happen when I found out he didn't like me back. Rubbing the tear's track away with my palm, I pull on the shirt and jeans before going back out to face Kisame.

What strikes me as odd when I enter the room is that he's playing with a Rubik's cube.

"Never been able to solve this thing," He says, not looking up at me but intently down at the cube. "Had it since I was a kid and never gotten close." I have no idea why he's told me that but it feels strangely comforting that he's at least trying to reach out to me. I hesitate in the doorway before padding across the soft carpet to sit next to him. Our knees are almost touching but whenever one of us shifts they bump. I hold my hand out and he gingerly places the puzzle into my hands, like it's made of glass.

Or I am. Buying myself a little time, I fuss with it. Not really trying to solve it in the first place, I move the sides around to do something with my hands. After what seems like hours, I have three colors lined up together.

"What did he do to you?" The Rubik's cube almost falls out of my hands as I jump from the suddenness of his voice. Pressing my fingers to the sides harder, I chew on my lip.

"I… He didn't [i]_do_[/i] anything…to me," I say choosing my words carefully. "I was in love with Naruto a-and I thought he knew but… I saw him kissing Sakura-chan outside the door. Sakura-c… Sakura knew that I had a crush on him," My fingers start to hurt so I resume working on solving the puzzle.

"You use the pasted tense," He says watching my hands go faster and faster. I let the words sink in for a second before stopping and cupping the cube in my hands.

"…Yeah," I say softly, gently passing the game back to him. "I…I don't love him anymore." Forcing a smile, I look up and meet his concerned gaze. "I'm not sure if I ever did,"

"Love sucks," Kisame sums up as he takes the cube from my outstretched hand and starts to mess with it again.

"Yeah," I breathe, letting out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in. Watching him work, fully focused on the ancient puzzle, I look at him for what feels like the first time. I almost gasp when I realize how handsome he actually is.

High angled cheekbones, sharp features, and tattoos of gills on his cheekbones. Sure his skin is a pale blue-grey but for some reason it looks really fitting on him. His eyes are small and look even more so from the lack of sleep sinking them into his face. I doubt anyone has ever really looked at him like this before. He is very handsome. I chew on my lip as I look at what he's wearing.

It's not really much…Just a white wife beater and-oh no- boxers. With little fishies on them. I almost laugh. His arms, oh my God, I love his arms. Those strong arms that had held me close earlier look more relaxed now as he fiddles with the 'impossible puzzle' aimlessly. His muscles are (for lack of better wording) huge and bulky. Glancing over his chest, I can see it's as well toned as his arms are.

So let's look back on what we've learned. He's very handsome and very buff. I've known that for a while now. He's caring, protective, and not afraid to be a little mean. A thought hits me and I almost gasp again.

I

Have

A

Crush

On

Kisame.

Oh my God… Sucking in a breath slowly, he looks over at me and smiles a little.

"Check it out," He holds two of the opposing corners up, twirling it gently. "All finished but a few spots," I smile, feeling butterflies flying around in my stomach, and hold my hand out. He puts it in my hand before watching me as I twist it this way and that way before holding it up again. Only two spots are out of place.

"Here," I say and push it over to him. There's a growing grin on his lips as he starts working on it again.

"Tah-dah," He says after a few minutes of work. He holds it up and shows it proudly. A finished Rubik's cube.

He laughs. He actually laughs. It's infectious and I start laughing as well, but I have no idea why. I start laughing so hard I fall onto my back, holding my aching sides. But I can't stop laughing. Kisame joins me on his back and soon we're both lying on our backs, laughing so hard my eyes are watering.

The laughter dies after a second but I look over at him and we both burst into peals of laughter again.

"Oh man…" Kisame says wiping away a laugh tear as he sits up. I giggle a little and slowly push myself up.

"W… What was so funny?" I ask and he gives a deep chuckle.

"I have no idea," He says and covers his mouth with a snort-laugh as I give him a slightly deadpan look. I cross my legs Indian-style and turn to look at him, trying to stare him down but it doesn't work. He brings one leg onto the bed, his foot touching his thigh as the other hangs lazily.

After a few seconds of just looking at each other, Kisame starts leaning forward. Shocking myself, I lean forward too until our noses are almost touching. He tilts his head to the side slightly and I close my eyes, putting my hands on my ankles. His hand goes to the back of my head and our lips brush, just barely. My heart starts pounding like crazy from that but he's not done. I can almost hear him take a deep breath for courage before our lips meet again, this time a little bit more firmly. His eyes are closed too. I can feel his eyelashes brushing mine before we pull away slowly, like neither of us wanted it to end.

"Hey Hinata?" He asks and I can feel his breath against my lips. I lick them out of nervousness, happy to find his taste still on them. He tastes like pizza.

"Yeah?" I respond, trying my hardest not to ruin the moment by stuttering.

"You wanna go out with me sometime?" I nod, our noses bumping as I fumble to put my hand on top of his.

"I'd re-really like that," Then our lips meet again.


	11. Chapter 11

Tutoring for Dummies Ch 11

**Wow… I've gotten over one hundred reviews for TFD… *shakes head smiling* Wow… you guys are the greatest! I-I'm flabbergasted. (Yes that is a very fun word to say. Go ahead. Try it.)**

**SnowsShadow****: I kinda tend to leave my characters alone when I'm not around to write about them so she's probably been affected by her a little bit… Whoops! They're playing tag right now, and Kisame's it so he IS chasing her. XD**

**CS****: I can't decide which I like better to be totally truthful! I ping pong between liking Hina/Naru and liking Hina/Kisa better. XP They're both good I guess… probably would make an interesting love triangle if I ever do something like this again…**

**Angel-of-Hell****: ^^ If you're getting into the story, that means that I'm doing my job right! It really is cool to know that you care so much about the story, Angel-san!**

**Maiumaora****: XD Spine-ling… that's an adorable word! She's really trying her hardest to not stutter and the such in front of Kisa-kun~ I always throw in Hidan when it gets too serious, for comic relief.**

**Emmeline Creazil****: =OwO= Really~?**

**Likes to Smile****: Pizza! Nom, nom, nom. I loved writing that part. =^^= In the screwed up world that I'm writing, it does exist and it does happen. XD I bounce back and forth between liking Naru/Saku and not but I guess it depends on the author. Neither have I… Those things are IMPOSSIBLE! ." I like it when I win, though~**

**jenniebennie**:** That chapter was totally DROWNING in fluff. I'm surprised my readers can still write reviews that was so horribly fluff. Both very good questions that shall get answered in this chapter!**

**lillee-of-the-vallee****: Me too! I feel bad for the hard-core Naruto fans 'cause I kinda made him a heartless jerk but still! XD**

**xm****: I have a lot of free time now that summer break's started. XD And it's fine, I get it that people get busy and all that lovely stuff. That's life! Yes~ Them going out makes for lovely fluff. 3**

**kikyokyoyahibari****: Probably (haven't decided yet if they're going to get married in the epilogue :x) Quite possibly she was/is jealous. Yes they're going out. A bad reaction is in store. XD You'll have to wait and see for that one. I write a lot of romance stories 'cause I have no love life. XDD**

**FlowerOfTheNight544****: *nod, nod* Right! I really like you, Flower-san! You seem smart~ XD Really? I like it when people go 'aw'! Kya~ I can't resist the eyes! *flops down and starts to type***

**Emmeline Creazil****: I'm going to miss all my amazing reviewers once this story is over! DX**

**Chibi Angel of the Uchiha****: Yeah! Thank Kakuzu's Angel Konan for kicking my rear into gear to get me to write it! She's the one who requested it and yes, I do take request fics. Or birthday oneshots. ^^**

**SnowsShadow****: He's standing right behind me (breathing down my neck creepily I might add) and we're both happy that we're not the only ones that can't solve a Rubik's cube. XD**

**Okay! I'm going to be gone from the twenty-sixth to the twenty-ninth. So that means no updates for that long. I'm turning sixteen on the eighth so YAY! ^w^ Happy birthday to me… Happy birthday to me! Lol! If you have a birthday coming up, tell me and I'll make you a birthday oneshot! And yes, I do take request fics.**

Monday was hell, for lack of better word. Kisame convinced me to let him take me to Tsunade-sama's office but there was a huge smirk on his face. I tried to ask him what it was but he just shook his head each time and smiled bigger.

"Tsunade-sama?" I ask hesitantly knocking on her door.

"Come in, Hinata," She says with a warm smile. I bow quickly and she waves it off before I can do it again. "We were informed that you were coming back."

"Yes ma'am," I say and she motions for us to sit. "I am so sorry that I left Konoha Boarding,"

"Everything is forgiven," She says gently patting my leg as Kisame snakes his arm around my shoulders. "But I am regretful to inform you that the scholarship has been given to another student."

"Oh," My heart sinks because I know that my family doesn't have enough money to send me here.

"Ahem," Kisame smiles a little, pulling a check out of his pocket. I can just barely read the writing but I can make out "Hyuuga Hinata" and a lot of zeros. "I believe that this might be able to cover it," I turn dark red and try hard not to let my jaw drop.

"What is this?" She asks reaching out and taking the check.

"My father has offered to pay for her scholarship." He says with a toothy grin. "He says he's happy to pay for any expenses that might come up."

"T-This is way too much, even for her three years of room and board and schooling," She says, flabbergasted.

"Make a donation with the extra money in her name," A deep voice says from behind us and Kisame darts out of his chair to stand up.

"S-Sir, I didn't know you were going to be here," He stutters and the man waves him off.

"Sit down, son." He says with a warm smile. "Don't look so nervous, I'm here to meet your adorable girlfriend," He turns to me, the warm smiling growing a little.

"You must be Hinata-hime! It's a pleasure to meet you," He gushes and I turn dark red.

"N-Nice to meet you too, Hoshigaki-sama," I get up and start to bow but he waves that off too. I can see the resemblance between him and Kisame. They both have the same skin and hair but his features are a little sharper, more animated.

"Please, call me Daisuke," He says and I smile at him.

"Okay,"

"Well, Hinata-hime, my wife and I are very, very happy that you have fallen for our Kisame," He claps me on the back and smiles again before moving over to Tsunade, starting to talk to her about my time here at Konoha.

"Looks like Dad approves," Kisame says slipping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer, turning me bright red.

"He seems nice," I say, pushing my fingers together.

"He is, most of the time," He agrees with a smile. "C'mon, let's get back to class." He plants a chaste kiss on the side of my temple and I go as red as a tomato before nodding. His hand finds mine and as soon as we step out into the hallway, fangirls are mobbing us.

"K-Kisame-kun," One says tearfully by his shoulder. "H-How could you d-do this to us? We love you!" He turns his back, obviously putting in the fake tears he'd brought with him just incase this started to happen.

"I… I wish I could be with each and every one of you, but Hinata-chan is the one for me. Please forgive me," He sheds a single tear beautifully and I can almost feel myself being choked up. He looks away and the fangirls "KYAAAAAA" before falling away dramatically.

"What was that?" I ask as he rubs the water out of his eyes with a small smile.

"Works every time. A few fake tears and they're charmed," He says and grins sheepishly before we get to class. "Thankfully I don't have to do that for you," I smile and get on tiptoes, pecking his cheek.

"I really like you, Kisame-kun," I say feeling my face cool down a little. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I see Naruto's number pop up on the screen (I'd deleted it out of anger after he 'cheated'… I loved him and I'm pretty sure he knew it.) I delete the text without even looking at it and smile as I take my seat. Something swells in my chest and I frown for a split second before I realize what it is.

It's something I haven't (really) felt in a long, long time.

Pure, unbridled happiness. I look over at Kisame, the sun shining through an open window and hitting his face. He looks so beautiful it takes my breath away. His elbow is resting on his desk and his hand is cupping his chin as he looks out thoughtfully on the school grounds. My heart swells with love for him and I have to pry my eyes away from him before he catches me staring.

I look over towards the door and see Hidan and Kakuzu coming in, bickering lightly, as the rest of the Akatsuki filter in. I smile a little, looking down at my hands in my lap, my fingers twitching in an urge to press themselves against each other. Happily, I am able to resist it.

My friends, I realize that's what the Akatsuki are with another heart swell. Closing my eyes, I wait for sensei to come in, perfectly and utterly happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Tutoring for Dummies Ch 12

***tearful look* Well reviewers and readers, this is the last chapter of Tutoring for Dummies. No there will not be a sequel. This is it. Nada more. Zilch. Done. Nothing more~ I'm sorry but I feel that where I'm stopping is a good place. ^^ I might do another KisaHina if I feel like it but I've got my schedule pretty full with Stupid Geniuses and Protectors still going strong, that and the addition of Paper Angels… w I hope you guys like those as much as you've like this one!**

**Maiumaora****: Ha-ha, I guess that you're clueless like I am! *happy grin* You're allergic to hugs?? I love you too!**

**Angel-Of-Hell****: XD My birthday isn't until the 8th. Cruise was awesome, thanks and I'm updating now!**

**Chibi Angel of the Uchiha:**** Yay for fluff!**

**kikyokyoyahibari****: Hopefully your questions will be cleared up in this chapter! Tobi's a good boy.**

**jenniebennie****: You gave me a sudden craving for hot chocolate. *runs to get some before continuing answering reviews* I like the idea of his father being totally shocked that Kisame could get a girl. XD And they're happy to have Hina-chan back!**

**SammywithSwagger****: *chibi tears* You think it's awesome? Thank you!**

**Emmeline Creazil****: I don't like the way most people characterize her as some simpering loser that can't hold her own. This Hina-chan OWNS!**

**lillee-of-the-vallee****: Thank so much! And I am! This last chapter. XD That was mean wasn't it…**

**xm****: Aww now you're making me sad! I'm sorry I have to end it but this is what I had planned out. Sorry D:**

**Likes to Smile****: Yep, yep. He had the whole thing planned out! *chibi tears* So kawaii! You'll find out soon~**

**SnowsShadow****: I'm sorry! If it makes you feel better, I had fun writing it! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story.**

**twilightaddict131****: *gives the cake back* I don't want to steal it from you if it's the last slice! I hope you enjoyed it~ I just put it up a few days ago~ Happy belated birthday!!**

**FlowerOfTheNight544****: Ha-ha I'm guessing you know my style then, don't you Flower-san? Nah, nothing too bad is going to happen. I think you are and aww, you're making me blush!**

**Thanks to bleedingcrimson for the favorite, Midnight-Shadow-Wolfling for the alert and favorite, twilightaddict131 for the alert and favorite, rebabe for the alert, and Raixser for the alert!!**

It's been years since that day when Kisame asked me out. I can't even count how many hissy fits Naruto threw when he found out I was gone and taken by someone other than him. After a while I got tired of it and just blocked him number from my phone.

It's also been many years since I really talked to my father. After he found out that the Hyuuga Counsel didn't want me as the heir, he didn't really treat me like I was his daughter. He never did but this just brought it to a new level.

Tenten and I remained roommates for our entire high school career. She and Sasori went steady through most of it too. It was adorable, he proposed at our graduation. He came all the way from Suna Art College to see the graduation…and to propose. After that Tenten got into a martial arts college near Suna so they could be together.

The Akatsuki kind of broke up after high school but they all keep in touch. Deidara went to Suna Art College to become one of the world's most well-known firework makers, Tobi and Itachi both went into the family movie business (it's rumored that Itachi and Arashi are dating!), Zetsu had his dream come true of being a professional landscaper, Kakuzu went to law school and became a lawyer, Hidan went back to jail a couple times but eventually became a priest, and Kisame? He now works at Sea World as one of the best whale trainers there.

But what about little Hinata? You ask. What happened to her?

I tutored the Akatsuki all through high school and that sparked my love of teaching. Now let's flash forward to my life today.

"Alright class, please calm down," I say, happy that my voice isn't shaking like it used to. I stand up from behind my desk and all the kindergarteners that had been out at recess just a few minutes ago. They quiet and scuttle back to their seats. "I have a fun activity for us to do. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Yeah!" They all yell and I giggle, going into the art closet to get finger paints.

"Boo, yeah," A voice says from inside it as I reach for the light, making me scream in surprise.

"Hinata-sensei!" A few of my students run forward to see why I screamed and Deidara flips on the light, laughing.

"Flinchy as ever I see, un," He muses with a crooked smile.

"De-Deidara!" I gasp and hug him tightly. "It's been so long,"

"Hasn't it, yeah?" He chuckles, hugging me back. "Thought you kiddies might like something more fun then stupid little paintings,"

"Like what?" One asks looking mortified at the idea of something being more fun then finger painting.

"Fireworks, un!" He says pulling a few out of his pockets and putting a bag full of them on the door.

"Fire…works?" The class asks in unison.

"My name is Deidara Iwa, yeah. I'm a world-class fireworks' maker and I'm gonna blow you guys away!" He turns to me with an almost child-like expression. "We can go outside and play, right Hina-chan, yeah?" I hesitate but look at the time. We have an hour left and all I was going to have them do was make finger paintings and play.

"Okay,"

"YAY!" The kids, Deidara included, run outside to where he has set up a pretty massive display of fireworks.

It takes a few minutes but soon the explosives artist starts the show before coming to stand next to me.

"How are you and Kisame doin', un?" He asks slipping his hands into his back pockets.

"Really well, thank you," I say with a smile. "How are you and Tori?" This gets him to turn slightly red and look away.

"We're engaged, yeah." I squeal quietly and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm so happy for you. It's amazing you're dating a movie star," He grins as one particularly big explosion goes off, making a few of my students scream in surprise.

"She's amazing, un. I'm in love with her," He says giving my shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Am I invited to the wedding?" I ask teasingly.

"Of course, yeah," He beams, laughing insanely when the grand finally starts.

…line…line…line…line…

Deidara leaves shortly after the kids do, making me promise to tell Kisame about the wedding as soon as I see him next. I stay after; making sure the classroom is cleaned up for the next class. Some after school programs sometimes take over my classroom and I always like to keep it clean for them since they always return the favor.

"Hey," I jump and turn around to see Kisame leaning against the door frame.

"Hi," I say wiping my hands off on a towel hanging from my belt. "Didn't know you were going to be here," He smiles and ducks his head so he can come inside.

"Thought I'd surprise you," He says bending down to kiss me. I get on my tiptoes so he doesn't have to bend so far.

"I hate surprises," I whisper against his lips and he laughs, sitting on one of the tables. He smiles as I lean forwards and kiss him again. "You know that,"

"Which is why you're so cute when I surprise you," He pulls me into his lap, laughing when I squeak. He rests his chin on my shoulder, his arms going around my waist.

"How was work?" I ask nuzzling his neck with a giggle.

"Good. Almost got eaten by Shamu again but that happens everyday," He laughs a little. "God I love my job,"

"Really?"

"Most of the time. How was your day?" He asks playing with a stand of my hair.

"Good. Deidara dropped by. He and Tori-san are engaged,"

"Finally," He says with a huge grin. "We're invited to the wedding right?"

"Yeah," I smile a little. "Can we go home? I've got your favorite planned for dinner,"

"Sure but I have one more thing I want to do…"

"Huh?" I stand up, tugging the creases out of my skirt. My eyes get huge as he gets down on one knee.

"Hinata-chan, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm in love with you. Will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! It's Sydney! As you can see, I haven't written anything in a long time, and I have to say that I'm really really really sorry. The last two years have been a bit crazy. I've really been wanting to write more lately, and I've finally had a little time on my hands. College takes a lot out of you _ I'm going to start by rewriting Tutoring for Dummies and then take on other tasks, see what lends itself to being rewritten. Thank you all for your continued support! I'm hoping to have the first chapter up in the next few days :D

Lots of love,

Sydney


End file.
